Never too Late
by Sunset Moon
Summary: Seth imprints on a new girl in town. She is only here with her best friend. What secrets do these girls have? Will everyone be affected by Seth's new love and her friend and where are the girls families? Seth/OC,Cannon pairings. Post Breaking Dawn.Spoiler
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this really sucks. This is my first fic and reviews- good and bad- are very welcome. I'll write more based on reviews. Lovels you all

B

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Tiffany and Bri. All others belong to Stephanie Meyer who is a lot better than me, but oh well.

Chapter 1

I am super bored. Nobody is in danger anymore- which is a good thing- so there is nothing for me to do. Jake is with Nessie, and the Cullens are hunting. My sister Leah is out with her new boyfriend as ussual. I guess having separate packs finally made her get over Sam. There haven't been any bad vampires in the area lately so Sam and Jacob haven't called any meetings, which leaves me bored out of my mind. All these things went through my mind as I walked along first beach.

I looked out at the ocean and when I turned around I saw them. Two girls were heading in my direction. They were about the same height, but they couldn't be sisters because one had long blonde hair, was very pail, and had a baby doll face with grayish blue eyes. The other girl was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her long caramel colored hair, lightly tanned skin, and hazel eyes turned my world upside down. She was the only thing I could see at that very moment.

On impulse I decided to go introduce myself. As the two drew nearer I started moving toward them. Since I was over a foot taller than them they looked up when they saw me. I stuck out my hand to them and introduced myself.

"Hey I'm Seth are you guys just visiting town or relatives?"

Both of them smiled then shook my outstretched hand. They both threw each other a look, but I couldn't tell what emotion was behind it. The blonde introduced herself first.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bri."

" And I'm Tiffany. We are actually moving out here. Probably to Forks"

I felt a touch of excitement when I heard they would be staying. The only problem was how Tiffany would react when I told her what I was and that I had imprinted on her. I quickly smiled and asked some more about them.

" So are your families making arrangements?"

Bri answered this time. "We actually came here with out our families and really have no place to stay."

"Really well you could probably stay up at the rez. I know we have some extra room since my sister moved out."

Both girls looked at me with smiles and Tiffany answered with, " Seriously? That would be awesome, but will your parents be up for it?"

"Oh yeah my mom will be fine with that. Actually she would probably love that since my sister moved out."

They both thanked me and we all started walking to my house. Once I got them settled I would definitely have to talk to Sam to figure out what to do. The rules of the pack say that I can tell Tiffany, but Bri can't know and they seem inseparable. I wonder why they came without family though. They really can't be much older than I am and honestly they look younger. Probably fifteen and at the most sixteen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Bri pov)

Seth seemed pretty cool and really nice. The only odd thing I noticed was the how hot- and I don't mean sexy- Seth is. When I shook is hand I almost couldn't hide my shock. When we got to his house his mom, Sue, said she would be fine with me and Tiff staying. Once Seth showed us to our room he told us he had to run an errand and to make ourselves comfortable. Perfect, now I could talk to Tiffany alone.

As if she read my mind when Seth left Tiffany said, "Okay we need to talk."

I smiled quickly then answered, "You read my mind."

"Did you feel his hand? I t felt like he had a fever, and he's acting really weird. Do you think… no, it's not possible…but what if it is? Should we leave? Find another place to say? Maybe we should call Jason.

"Tiffany, calm down I don't think we need to panic. Let's just relax and think for a minute. Okay even if that is possible, Seth seems like a nice guy so I think were safe. As for calling your brother, that probably would not be such a good idea."

"Your right Bri, but do you think we should tell him about Jason and the others.

"For now I think we should keep them a secret until we know for sure. I think we should only tell him if we have to, agreed."

"Agreed."

Now that we had a plan we began unpacking. For all that I said I just hoped we never had to tell Seth our secret. Although that one I would be willing to give up, there are others that I would give my life to keep. Only three people knew what those were, and one of them was Tiffany.

Once we were settled Tiff and I went back down stairs. Seth still wasn't back and Sue seemed to be preoccupying herself with cleaning. When she saw us approaching Sue straightened up and gave us a tour of the rest of the house. Sue had a nice little house with just enough room for four. I was already begging to like it here, and maybe my life would go back to normal. Or as normal as my life ever was.

(Seth pov)

I ran to Sam and Emily's as fast as I could without alerting anyone to the fact I was faster than your average fifteen year old boy. When I arrived Emily was making lunch and asked if I wanted to stay.

I smiled and said, "I'd love to, but I have company and I jus need to talk to Sam."

"He'll be down in a moment." Right as she said that however Sam came down stairs and saw me.

"Hey Seth what's going on. Did Sue send you or did something happen."

At this point I could either get right to the point or tell the whole story. I went with the blunt approach.

"Everything's fine, I just needed to talk to you. I imprinted this morning."

For a moment Sam and Emily looked surprised, but then he said, "Congratulations, who is it?"

"Her name is Tiffany. She just moved up here, but she only came with a friend so they're staying with us."

"Okay so why did you need to talk?"

"Well Tiffany and her friend, Bri, are really close and seem practically inseparable so I don't know how to tell her."

Before Sam could answer, Emily chimed in with, "We'll have a little get together here on Friday so we can all meet them. You can tell Tiffany then."

"Emily, you are an absolute genius, are you sure though."

"Of course, if you found your other half and she is new here we all will want to meet here."

"Thanks, I'll go tell my mom, Tiffany, and Bri."

I walked back home smiling to myself. When I got in the door I saw my mom with Tiffany and Bri laughing. Tiffany looked up as she heard the door shut and smiled at me. I smiled back even wider and walked over to them. I told them all about the party in two days, and they seemed excited. Maybe this really would work out.

Review my lovelies if you want to see more. Both good and bad reviews are welcome because I definitely need some advice. If I write it, the next chapter will probably be the party with all the wolves and some other secrets might be revealed. Thank you much and I lovels you all

B.

Disclaimer: In don't own anyone, but Bri and Tiffany.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Tiff pov)

I was really excited for the party tonight. Seth said that some friends of his decided they wanted to welcome Bri and me to the neighborhood. As excited as I was I could not help, but notice the look on Bri's face. She looked excited, but had a calculating look at the same time. After a little while I could not take any more and asked her.

"Bri, what is going on? You like you're trying to solve a problem or something."

"It's nothing, I was just thinking. If we were right before, I think Seth is going to tell you at the party. The only problem is that we'll have to tell him too, and he will only tell you. If he does tell you, tell him we all need to talk, and then we'll both explain.

"Okay, but what if we were wrong?"

"Then we just keep our secret and don't say anything. I hear someone coming so let's finished getting ready."

Bri started putting on her shoes and started rummaging through my stuff. I found one of my favorite hair clips just as someone answered the door. Instead of getting up we just told whoever it was to come in. Seth opened the door to the room Bri and I shared just as I put the clip. He looked around for a moment then asked, "Are you guys ready to go."

I looked at Bri and when she nodded I quickly said, "Yep let's go."

The one thing I hadn't told Bri- but I'm pretty sure she guessed- was that I really liked Seth. He was really sweet and he seemed like a good guy. I mean anyone who would offer two strangers a place to stay must have a good. We walked out of the room and I had a smile plastered on my face. When I looked over at Bri she was smiling as well, but it was the sort of smile that said she knew something. At that moment I knew she had guessed everything and she knew I liked Seth.

*** * ***

We arrived at Sam and Emily's 10 minutes later. They had a nice little house, and I could see several people waiting outside. Sue stopped the car and hopped out followed by Seth then Bri and me. Everyone looked up as we got out of the car and a young woman- around twenty- came up and hugged me then Bri and introduced herself as Emily. After we introduced ourselves everyone started mingling.

Bri and I stuck close to Seth as we met everyone else. The first person after Emily was her fiancé Sam. He was really nice and Emily and he seemed happy. Seth pulled us along to meet his friends. All of them were huge; they all had to be over six feet tall. I looked over at Bri and I could tell she was shocked though she covered it well. No one else would see the shock there, and I wish I could say the same for me.

We met a lot more people. I can barely remember all their names, but most of them were a year older than Bri and the same age as me. Seth's friends were Embry, Jared, Quil, Paul, Jacob, Colin, Brady, Kim, and a couple others I couldn't remember. There were also a couple of adults besides Sue. Jacob's dad Billy, Quil's grandfather old Quil, and one of Billy's friend, Charlie- who was apparently police chief in Forks.

After all the introductions Bri and I were feeling more comfortable. Everyone was laughing at jokes or old stories. I even through a couple in and I saw Bri really smile for the first time in almost year. When I saw that, my smile got wider and Bri looked at me with an almost apologetic look. We had been friends since we were little even though I am almost a year older than her. Bri usually smiled no matter what and was kinder than anyone I knew, especially for all she had been through.

We were all talking and Seth came up and asked if we could talk. I through a small look, and she gave me a look that said remember what we talked about. I nodded my head answering both Seth and Bri. Seth and I walked to a more secluded area then started talking.

"Okay, Tiffany I need to tell you something. Before I do though will you promise to keep it a secret and not freak out.

I gave him a cautious look, but said, "I promise."

"All right, well…um…all the guys except the adults are werewolves and there is this thing called imprinting. That's how we find our mates and I imprinted on you."

Seth looked down immediately after he finished his explanation so he did not see the shock on my face. I recovered fairly quickly and began talking again.

"Seth I promise I won't tell, but we need to talk. Not just me and you, we need to talk to everyone who knows and Bri."

"Bri can not know any of this and why do we need to talk."

"Just trust me, Bri and I need to tell you all something. Does everyone else at the party know?"

"Yeah everybody knows, even the adults."

As we walked I pulled out my cell phone and quickly texted Bri.

_We were right._

Seth and I had continued walking when I got Bri's reply. Thank goodness she had her cell phone on her. I grabbed my phone and read what she wrote.

_All right, when you and Seth get back we'll tell everyone._

I put my cell phone away because we were back to everyone else. After whispering quickly to Seth I walked over to Bri. She didn't look shocked, but I knew she was hiding it well. When I reached her I asked if she was sure and she nodded. We turned to the others and I said, "We need to tell you all something."

What could Bri and Tiffany's secret be? Review my lovelies and tell me what you think. I haven't decided if I'm going to keep writing. So far it is a yes, but I may change my mind. All reviews are welcome. Lovels you all.

B

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters except Bri and Tiffany.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Bri pov)

Everyone was looking at Tiffany and me waiting for an explanation. Seth just told Tiffany what he was. The only problem was now we had a secret to share. Charlie, sue and Billy decided to leave so it was just the kids. I looked at there faces and began explaining.

"We know what all you guys are, and we sort of knew before Seth told Tiff."

Everyone stared at me for a moment, and then Sam spoke. "What do you know?

And how do you know it."

"You all are werewolves and Tiff and I know because are brothers are too."

Every face, but Tiffany's had a look of shock. I threw Tiffany a quick glance and we waited. All of them seemed to unfreeze at the same time. Sam stepped forward out of the line and spoke.

"Are you guys serious."

Tiffany answered this time. "Yes, my older brother Jason is the alpha."

I finished her thought. "And my twin brother Brian is second in command."

"How did you two find out? Did they tell you, or something?"

I wiped the makeup off the scar on my eye and said, "No, they didn't tell us. We were both with my brother when he first changed. That's how I got this scar. We were walking because Brian and I were both kind of angry, and he suddenly burst and turned into a wolf. I was standing right next to him when it happened and he cut my eye"

Every eye was on me again, and Emily was covering her mouth with her hand. All of the boys seemed to be frozen in shock again. Even Sam who seemed pretty good at keeping his composure could not speak. After two horrible minutes Jacob spoke.

"What happened after that? How did you find out exactly what he was?"

Tiffany broke in and said, "My brother and the rest of his pack showed up. He knew we had seen everything, so he told the others to take Brian away. Once they were gone he phased back to human to explain. Jason told us we couldn't tell anyone. Since we knew Briana and I got to be a part of everything pretty much."

When she was done I said, "They told us everything. Jason explained imprinting, the injunctions and even told us about… vampires. We lived up in the mountains in Colorado in a mostly cloudy area. After my brother got control again they told us there was a coven that lived by us. These vampires we not like normal vampires, but they warned us to be careful."

Seth broke in and said, "Did they have golden eyes instead of read? Did they fee on animals?"

I gave him a weird look, but said, "Yeah, how did you know that."

Seth looked at Sam, who nodded, then said, "There is a coven like that here. We have an alliance with them."

My eyes grew wide, and I asked, "How many are there?"

"Eight, well sort of nine, it's complicated and hard to explain."

"Sort of nine, what do you mean? Wait; is one of them half human, half vampire?"

Jacob spoke again. "Yeah, but how did you know that."

I thought for a moment before answering. "I know some, and I also know the coven in Colorado. They didn't have anything to do with them, but they did explain it to me. The other coven isn't even all the vampires I know."

Jacob looked skeptical then said, "How many vampires do you know, and how do you know these half vampires."

I knew I had to give up the only secrets I never intended to give, and looked up at Jacob to answer. "There are seven in the coven I know, and I know one more regular vampire. He's my step dad, and the half vampires are my step siblings. Jason and Brian know everything about him."

I rolled up my hoodie sleeves to reveal the cuts and bruises that covered my arms and said, "They also know about these. My step dad hits me, and that's why I left. Tiffany came because she didn't want me to go alone."

Just as I finished the last sentence Tiffany threw me a disbelieving look, but didn't say anything. Everyone else stayed frozen in shock staring at me wide eyed. I pulled my sleeves back down over my arms, and looked down at the ground. After a moment I noticed the tears starting to spill from my eyes. Instinctively I brought my hand up to wipe the tears away, and stopped anymore from coming.

My mom married my step dad a little less than a year ago, and he hit me since. My brother was the first one to know, after he told me what Jonathan really was. After he found out I told Tiffany and Brian told Jason and the pack. The only upside was my mom never knew and would never know. I missed Brian and the pack terribly because the were like my older only reason I left was I couldn't stand them getting hurt by protecting me

Not only did I miss my brothers, I also missed my best friends. Even with Jason's warning I became friends with the Aftons. I met Damien first and then he introduced me to the rest of the family. His "parents" are Caleb and Mia, and he has four siblings:Alina, Jaden, Cara, and Matteo. Jaden and Alina are a couple, and so are Cara and Matteo. They have all been my best friends for close to two years and also know everything. Usually when my step dad was particularly angry Dae would come and pick me up. I fought back the tears I could fell coming as everyone else unfroze.

After we told them our secrets everyone talked a little while longer before we all left. I tried not to seem too depressed and it worked for the most part. A few times I know Tiffany saw how upset I truly was, but didn't say anything. Jacob had told Sue he would drive us home so we got in his car and round in silence. That was the first night I considered calling my brother or Damien.

* * *

Review, review, review and tell me what you think. I have a fairly good idea of were I am going to take this, but it isn't a hundred percent yet. I f you want to see more review the story. I lovels you all, especially The Beautiful Lie.

B.

Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all characters besides Bri, Tiffany, the other wolf pack, and the Aftons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Tiff pov)

I looked over at Bri as we drove back to Seth's house. Several secrets were revealed tonight and I thought she would be crying for sure. Instead of the tears I expected I just saw a heartbreaking expression and Bri closer to tears than I had seen her in a long time when she was not crying. Sometimes I was a little jealous of Bri because she is so strong and hardly ever cries, but I also pity her because she has suffered more than anyone should have to in silence.

While Jacob drove, I thought about calling Jason or Brian. Everyone was silent and I could guess that Bri would be really pissed if I called them. Hopefully nothing will change because I actually like it here. I doubt Seth or any of the others would ask Bri and me to leave, but Bri might not fell safe. When she first planned on running she was going by herself so she may run again, but make sure it is by herself this time.

Jacob drove us up to Sue's house and Seth, Bri, and I jumped out. Right before we left the car however Bri threw me a look that obviously said we need to talk. I wished Seth goodnight and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As I walked into our room I saw Bri lying down with a hand covering her face. I was no sure exactly what to do so I just sat by her side. After a few minutes I reached for her hand and she grasped it and lifted herself up with a sigh. She had a pained look on her face and I could hear the tears she was trying to hold back in her voice as she spoke.

"Tiff I don't know what to do. I do not want to keep running, but what if my step dad finds me and one of them get hurt. Maybe I should just give up… just end it now."

For the first time ever tears poured in rivulets down Bri's face. She looked so young and vulnerable that I wrapped her in my arms and held her till she stopped crying. When she was finally done I looked at her and said, "Do not ever think like that. Brian would be devastated and honestly so would the other guys if you ever gave up or killed yourself. Think of Damian too; I don't know him, but from what I've heard he would probably be heart broken too. If – and the likeliness of this occurring is slim- your step dad does find us, we will run again.

"You're right I can not do that to Brian. I owe him so much more than that; same with the others and Damian. If I have to _I'll _run again, but Tiffany you either have to go back or stay her. You have Seth now and this is my fight and I do not want you getting hurt. Jason and Seth would never forgive me, and I wouldn't forgive myself either if you got hurt. I love you like a sister Tiffany and I don't want you to get hurt."

I spoke through the tears now spilling over. "Bri I love you like my little sister too. That's why I need to come with you. Brian would hate me and I would hate myself. Why do you think I came with you in the first place? I don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you want me hurt. You _are_ my little sister and we are in this together… no matter what."

Bri smiled a little and held my hand tighter. After several minutes of silence we hugged each other and went to sleep. I waited to close my eyes so that I would know that Bri was asleep and over her worries. When Bri was completely relaxed I drifted to sleep going over all the events of the evening. I could have sworn I smiled in my sleep when I remembered talking with Seth.

(Bri pov)

I knew Tiffany would not fall asleep until she thought I was so I closed my eyes and did my best to seem relaxed. A few minutes later after she was convinced I heard Tiff relax and then lightly snore. Tiffany meant it when she said she was with me to the end, and part of me was happy, but the other part told me to remove her from the equation as quickly as possible.

Suddenly I remembered her other words and felt a pang of guilt. No matter what I did someone would be hurt and that would most likely include my brother. Brian's face flashed through my mind and I almost wanted to cry again. My twin looked a lot like me just with masculine features and he was my best friend. Brian would never abandon me and that was exactly what I doing to him. Right then I decided I would not give up even if that included Tiffany. Nothing- not even being free from my step dad forever- was worth hurting Brian. He had never let me down and now I could not let him down.

Once I had my plan I was tired enough to fall asleep so I did. I dreamt about everyone: my mother before this whole step dad fiasco. Brian and the pack appeared in dreams with Tiffany and me- with an uncommon smile on my face. Damian and his family were in my dreams and I actually felt a little happy because I knew no matter how terrible my life became I would always have the people who loved me. And I knew that I always love them; whether it was like family or something more. As my dreams continued I saw Seth and his pack with Emily as well. I hoped that maybe I would be able to add them to the list of people I loved.

A dim light woke me in the morning. I looked over and saw Tiffany still sleeping so I slipped out of bed quietly and left her asleep. When I was done showering and dressing I went down stairs. Sue had already left for work, but I saw Seth sitting at their little table eating breakfast. He looked up when he heard me enter, smiled at me and motioned for me to take a seat. I flashed him a small smile and sat down in one of the little chairs. Seth took his dishes to the sink, washed them, and then spoke.

"Do want anything to eat?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait for Tiff to come down. She's still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her."

"That's cool. So…um… do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, I'm not promising I will answer though."

"All that stuff about your brother and your… step dad, were you serious."

"Yeah I was. My twin brother is a werewolf along with Tiffany's brother, and Brian and my step dad is vampire."

"Sorry about the whole step dad thing. Is that why you ran? Because you were tired of being hurt?"

I sighed and looked down at the table. "Sort of, but it really had more to do with Brian and his pack. All the guys are like older bothers to me, and right now they are the closest thing to a family I have. I ca not stand the thought of any of them getting hurt if protecting me became a fight against my brother. My step dad is a very good fighter and not all of them would survive if that happened, and I have a feeling the one they would lose would be Brian."

Seth looked shock, but said, "Why do you think your brother would end up dying."

"My step dad knows that the minute Brian was in danger I would do anything to stop it. He also knows that I would die for Brian and even some of the others in the pack."

"What about the other coven that lives by you, wouldn't they help?"

"They definitely would because I'm friends with them, but my step dad would still try to kill Brian before anyone could take him down. He would know when they planned to attack because that's his talent. My step dad can sense when he is going to be attacked and will surprise them before they can surprise him."

"Well you and Tiffany are welcome to stay as long as you want. I talked with Sam and the others last night after you two went to bed. Since Sam is the alpha he said we could include you into the group along with Tiffany. They all like Tiffany and you and they fell kind of bad for you after what you told us."

"Thank you, but none of you need to feel bad. Honestly this has made me so much stronger and as much as I hate my step the dad the fact that I continue fighting just proves that I'm strong."

He looked at me with gentle eyes, as if he were already my brother and said, "Bri, you really are strong. To be able to handle being hit by a human is one thing, but it is a completely other thing when you are being hit by a vampire.

I smiled up at him in thanks and he smiled back warmly. Suddenly he through his arms around me and it reminded me of hugs from my brother and his pack. As I wrapped my arms around his waist I felt safe again. Tiffany appeared right after he let me go and Seth made us both breakfast. Seth and his pack had officially joined my list of people I loved, and I knew that Tiffany and I now had another family.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post, I have been super busy because I have auditions for West Side Story. I have also been focusing on my original story because I had some major writer' block, but I finally thought of something and now I have writers block so I'm updating on her. I have an idea of where to take this, but I could definitely use some help. If you have any suggestions let me know and review. I might end up taking this down if people don't tell me what you think and good and bad reviews are welcome. Love you all.

B.

A/N: If anyone wants to know about my other story just let me know. I'm thinking of making a fic out of it as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Seth Pov)

After hearing what Bri and Tiffany had said last night, I had several questions. Fortunately Bri came down stairs alone and I was able to ask all my questions. She was very honest about everything, and I felt pity for her. Bri put on a good show, but if you looked deep enough you could see the real pain.

To my surprise as well she did not want pity. Bri began surprising more and more, and I was beginning to love her in a brotherly way. Part of this was how close Tiffany and her were. Apart from that though, Bri was someone I could look at as a sister. From what I had seen so far she is strong, smart, and a very caring and selfless person. I gave her a hug to make her feel better, and just as we let go Tiffany came in.

I smiled hugely at her, and Tiffany smiled back. Once she was seated I made both girls eggs for breakfast. Too bad Edward wasn't here; his eggs are amazing. For a vampire he is one hell of a cook. As I thought of the Cullens I realized I had not seen them in a while.

I missed talking to them. Even though they were supposed to be my enemies, the Cullens were my friends. Jake would probably want to go and see Nessie soon; maybe I could tag along. Maybe Bri and Tiffany could even come. Bri at least knew a couple other vampires; she would probably like Edward and his family. I decided to see if Tiffany and Bri wanted to do something.

"Hey, do you girls have anything you want to do today."

They looked at each other and Tiffany answered, "We're up for anything you want to do. We aren't really sure what's around here, so lead the way."

Perfect! "I was thinking about maybe introducing you to couple of my other friends. It depends on whether or not Jake is going, and if he can give us a ride. I'll go talk to him.

Bri answered this time. "Okay, we'll wait here. We can get ready to go while you're gone."

"Kay I'll be back in a few."

Time to talk to Jacob. Hopefully he would be okay with Bri and Tiffany going. I ran to the Blacks' house, and caught Jake just as he came outside. He looked a little shocked to see me running towards his house. Before he could worry I said, "Hey Jake, where you going."

"Probably the Cullens',want to come?"

" Sure. Can Bri and Tiff come too?"

"I guess if they want to. Where are they?"

"Back at my place. I ran over here to see what you were doing today. I was actually kinda hoping you were going to the Cullens' house."

"Figures, come on I'll give you a ride back, we can pick up Tiffany and Bri."

"Cool thanks."

"Sure, sure."

Jacob drove his Rabbit back to my house, and I went inside to find the girls. Bri and Tiffany were sitting at the table, and looked like they were ready to go. When I came in Tiffany looked up and beamed at me. I smiled back, and before I could say anything both girls stood up. Bri saw my expression and said, "We heard the car outside and figured we were leaving. Are we wrong?"

"No I just didn't know you heard the car. Let's go then."

We all hopped into Jacob's car, and he started driving. Tiffany and Bri both looked pretty excited. I smiled and looked out the window as we pulled up to the huge, white mansion.

( Tiff POV)

The house we pulled up to was huge and beautiful. I looked at Seth who was smiling hugely as we exited the car. When I looked over Bri though, I was a little shocked. Her face was very surprised and she even looked a little sad. I was about to ask her what was wrong when Seth came to my side.

Seth grabbed my hand, and I turned beet red, and smiled sheepishly. I looked up at Bri, and she rolled her eyes, but I could see the smile playing on her lips. At least she seemed to be in a better mood. Jacob led the way up the steps, but before he knocked the door swung open.

The four of us walked in, and I saw nine people scattered in clumps around the room. When Jacob came a little girl- around five or six- ran and jumped into his arms after calling his name. All the others greeted Jacob and Seth once the little girl was back on the ground. One of the ladies in the group, with a very motherly face asked, "Who are these two young ladies."

Seth smiled and quickly said while gesturing towards me, "This is Tiffany." His hand moved to point at Bri, "And this is Bri."

The woman who asked who we were stepped forward a little and said, "Nice to meet you both, I am Esme. How do you all know each other?"

This time Jacob answered. "Seth imprinted on Tiffany, and Bri came here with Tiffany. The story just gets more complicated after that so there you go."

One of the smaller men in the group stepped forward and punched Seth on the shoulder. "Congratulations Seth. I'm happy you found someone."

I glanced over at Bri, and once again saw the surprise on her face. She looked over at me then, and I threw her a questioning look. Bri shook her head minutely as if saying later. With one more confused glance I looked back at the others as the motherly woman introduced them.

"This is my family." She pointed at the man who punched Seth, the biggest man in the group, and an intense looking blonde, "My sons: Edward, Emmet, and Jasper." Her hand moved to point at a pixie like girl with black hair, an extraordinarily beautiful blonde, and another with deep brown-almost mahogany-hair, and the little girl with bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes, "My daughters and granddaughter: Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesme, but we usually call her Nessie."

The man next to her spoke up, "And I am their father Carlisle." He was blonde tall and extremely beautiful. The whole family was devastatingly beautiful. Maybe that's why Bri looked so shocked.

I smiled at all of them and said, "It is nice meeting all of you. Your house is very beautiful."

Bri snapped out of her shock and said, "Pleasure you to meet you all."

Esme smiled at us and said, "Thank you."

Suddenly, the biggest man, Emmet, asked Seth and Jacob, "Do they both know _everything_, or is it just Tiffany?"

Jacob answered with, "Yeah they both know everything, and that's actually how the story gets a whole lot more complicated."

"Oh so they know what we are as well?"

Seth answered this time, " Um…yes and no. They know that what you are exists, but we didn't tell them that you were specifically. Bri probably guessed though."

I realized then that we were standing in a room full of vampires. That's why Bri was acting so strange. As soon as I realized this I looked at their eyes, and they were a strange gold color. I felt a little more secure again when I realized they were good vampires.

Edward looked at Seth with an odd expression, "What do you mean Bri probably guessed what we were."

Before anyone could answer Emmet asked, "Do you two know what we are."

I could only nod mutely, but Bri said, "Yes we know what you are."

After that Jacob finally answered Edward's question, "This is complicated and pretty hard to explain, but the short version is: they both already knew everything before Seth ran into them."

Every one in the room besides Seth and Jacob looked at in shock. Not again! I really don't think Bri can take much more of that discussion. While they all contemplated that, I looked at Bri, who was wary, but over her surprise.

Finally after what seemed like an endless moment Carlisle spoke. "How did they know before?"

Bri answered before Jacob or Seth could open their mouths. "To make a long story short my twin brother and Tiff's older brother are werewolves. My brother phased in front of us when it first happened, so that's how we found out. After that they told us everything."

The three of us who knew the whole story noticed that Bri did not mention her step father. Jacob, Seth, and I looked at her questioningly, but she pretended not to see. All of them, but Edward looked shocked again. Edward on the other hand also had a questioning look on his face.

Before the others recovered he said, "It appears that we have a lot to learn about each other."

Bri nodded in accent, and we all sat down to talk. I was between Seth and Bri, and she was next to Jacob. Before anyone could speak Nessie came and sat on Jacob's lap. Hopefully that would be one mystery that was solved now.

* * *

Review my lovelies. I really need some help so give me some ideas. Good and bad reviews are welcome. I sort of have an idea of were to take this, but I don't know if it's good without reviews. I've been sick for like five days in a row, and reviews will help me feel better. Lovels you all.

B.

A/N: I really need reviews so I know what people think and if they want to see anything happen or what characters they want to come into my story more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

( Bri POV)

We were all settled into place. Tiffany and I were between Seth and Jacob. Their friends- the Cullens- sat opposite us. Before anything else could happen, I peeked over at Tiff- who looked at me at the exact same moment- and though she tried to hide it she looked scared. She really did not have a reason to be though. Seth would never let anything happen to her, and I doubted the Cullens meant us harm. Much like Damien and his family, they appeared to have an aversion to vampires' natural diet. Tiffany however did not know the Aftons so she was probably a little lost as well.

I looked back up at the Cullens, and saw that all of them had a slightly curious look on their faces. All except for Edward; he looked as if he already knew half of what was going on. That would not have surprised me. Edward was not the only vampire I knew who had some extra ability. As I thought that through Jacob spoke.

"What exactly is it that you want us to explain."

Edward smiled slightly and answered. "It is just interesting that Bri is also in on your secrets, when Seth imprinted on Tiffany. How is that possible, and how much do they know about us?"

Jacob, Seth, and Tiffany all looked at me. Whether it was for me to answer, or they wanted to see what my reaction would be I did not know. Either way I was the one who answered the questions.

"I'm in on the secret because I knew werewolves- and vampires- existed before we came here. Tiffany and I both did. As for how much we know about you; you live differently than others of your kind. Instead of feeding from humans, you take blood from animals. I also know that some vampires are more…gifted than others."

Every vampire looked at me with what could only be shock. It was Alice this time instead of Edward that did not seem surprised. She actually had a huge smile on her face. I did not understand her expression at all so I looked away. After what seemed like forever Carlisle spoke.

"How did you know before you came here?"

"Tiffany's older brother and my twin brother are werewolves."

Carlisle did not pause in questioning after that and said, "That does not explain how you two knew though unless they could tell you."

Hoping I would not have to explain about my step dad later I answered. "They didn't tell us. Tiffany, my brother- Brian- and I were all out walking. Something had just happened; Brian and I were both a little upset so he suddenly just burst into a wolf in front of us." I wiped the makeup off my eye again- deciding then that it just wasn't worth having it on- and added. "When he phased he scratched my eye. Tiffany's brother- Jason- and his pack arrived soon after that. The pack took Brian away and Jason explained it all to us."

Esme had here hand over her mouth and everyone else- except Edward and Alice- had the same expression of shock. Being vampires it only took them a second to unfreeze. I wasn't sure if they were done with the questions so I sat there in silence with Jacob, Seth, and Tiffany quiet by my side. As we sat I debated on whether to ask then if they had any extra abilities or if I should just ask Seth and Jacob. My thoughts were once again interrupted by Edward.

"How did you know we drink animals' blood, and about the other abilities?"

"There is a clan of vampires like you in Colorado were we lived."

Carlisle spoke again. "How big is the clan?"

"There are four males and three females. Caleb, Mia, Cara, Damien, Matteo, Alina, and Jaden

Edward seemed a bit shocked but continued with his questions. "You never answered the second part of that. How do you know about the extra abilities?" At that I kept my mouth shut and just stared at him. The Cullens were very nice I did like them, but I could- would- not betray the Aftons' secrets like that.

He seemed to see that I was reluctant to answer. I thought that he might just let it go, but then he spoke. "If I tell you what gifts we have, will you tell us how you know?" I nodded my head. Edward smiled and said, "I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Bella is a shield and Renesme can show people the things she sees by touching them." I kept my side of the bargain and answered now that it did not feel so much like betrayal.

"Three in the coven I know have gifts as well. Cara can see past events and future ones, Matteo can control the thoughts of people, and Damien can read minds."

Edward was a little shocked by the last gift and asked, "How does Damien's work. No vampires have the same gift and I can hear every thought of people within a few miles.

"Damien can read anyone's mind anywhere and he can here multiple voices at one time, but he really has to focus on one to hear it clearly. Distance is not a problem though. There is only one mind he has not been able to read and that's mine."

"That would probably explain why I can not read your mind."

I just smiled at him, and from the corner of my mind I saw Tiffany, Seth and Jacob looking at me with their mouths hanging open. As I looked away I fought the urge to roll my eyes. No one said any thing for a while so I just relaxed. Alice who had remained mostly silent spoke.

"Do you know any other vampires?"

I was really hoping to avoid those types of questions, but I answered all the same. "There are a few that pass through to hunt." My step dad was not mentioned and I was still telling the truth. Alice however saw through it.

"Are there any others that lived near you?"

"Yeah there was one other. I tried to avoid him though."

"Why? Wasn't he like the others you knew?"

"No, he lived off humans."

"Then why does he live in one place especially with werewolves around."

"He is married to a human. My mom to be more exact, he's my step father." I had a feeling Alice and maybe even Edward already knew that, but I said it any way. Since I had already said that much I figured I might as well give them the rest of the story.

"I also have some step siblings because of him. They are all half vampires. When he hunts he leaves the state to do so, and my brother and his pack have not been able to stop him because he can control people's motions. He can make you slow down, walk towards him or away from him. My step dad is the reason I left because he was abusive even if his gift did not work on me. Tiffany just tagged along with me so I wasn't by myself."

Every eye was focused on me, but I ignored them. I was not sure what would happen now. After everything I had given away all of my secrets. For some reason I could not regret doing that. It felt as if I had just made more allies in a world where every move you make is life or death. The down side to this however was every time I thought of my friends and family back home the more I missed them- the more I wanted to go back to them. Esme spoke this time pulling me back before the tears could come.

"Oh, I am so sorry dear."

"Don't feel sorry for me. I'm honestly not looking for pity. I left to save my brothers and myself. Staying there would have put them in danger because at some point they would have fought, and that is not a fight they can win."

Esme smiled and said, "I understand." Then to ease the tension she asked, "Are any of you hungry?"

Seth and Jacob both said- at the same time, "Sure I'm starving." Everyone left and Tiffany and I just nodded. As Esme left the room everyone started doing their own things. Jacob played with Renesme, and Bella and Edward joined them. Set booked at them then started talking to Tiffany and me. In the middle of all of this Tiffany looked at me with sad and questioning eyes, as if she thought I may want to leave again. I smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, it will be fine."

We all talked for a few more hours and enjoyed the food. For vampires they could really cook. After Seth and Jacob finished their fourth plate of food, we decided it was time to go. Before we left Seth and Jacob made plans to come back. Those plans would probably include Tiffany and me. Right before we walked out the door Esme hugged both of us and said, "You girls are welcome to come anytime you want as well." We thanked her and all of us left. I was really beginning to like my new life here, and I really hoped I would get to stay.

* * *

Thank you all so much for the reviews. You guys are amazing. Sorry I did not update for a while I started writing this and then I got major writers block. It took me weeks before some thing came to mind. Your reviews definetly helped though. Keep it up because I still really want reviews- good and bad- as always. I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. There are many more twists to come and possibly some more characters. If you have any sugestions let me know, If not I'll just keep writing. Lovels you all and hugs for my awesome reviewers.

B.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

( Bri POV)

My new life was beginning to take shape. It was not like my old life, but it was still good, and fairly close to the same. I still had the feeling of a family with vampires and werewolves. Seth's pack and Edward's family would never take my really family's place, but it still felt nice to have people to go to.

After the first time we met the Cullens Tiff, Jake, Seth and I had started going there more often. We went almost everyday-in large part because of Jacob and Renesme- and stayed at their house in the woods for a large part of the day. Today was a little different however. Instead of going with Jake, Seth, Tiffany and I went to the beach. The other two were down walking by the water while I sat on the beach and thought.

I looked out at the water, and thought about home. As much as I was beginning to like my life here I still missed my old life. Almost everyday something would remind me of my brothers or the Aftons. Several times I considered calling them-at the very least Brian- to check in and make sure everyone was okay. Every time I thought about that though, a little voice in my head told me that they were better off without me. They were safer with out me.

Still thinking, I did not notice when Seth and Tiffany came to sit by me. Only when Seth hugged me did I even look away from the water. I smiled up at him, and then looked at Tiff. She smiled back at me, but still looked worried. Tiffany and I had not talked about our brothers since our first week here, but we both missed them horribly. After a few moments of silence Seth got up, and said, "You two ready to leave cause I'm starving."

Tiffany and I laughed and simultaneously said, "Okay, when are you not starving."

Seth laughed too and said, "You know, that's just a little bit creepy."

I stared at him for a moment and said, "Your best friends are vampires, and you're a werewolf. I don't think anything Tiff and I do can be creepy anymore."

That caused him to laugh some more and he added, "Good point."

The four of us walked home making jokes and laughing the whole way. By the time we got through the door Tiffany and I were having trouble breathing and clutching at our sides. Sue, who was sitting on the couch, raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Her expression only caused the two of to laugh harder and soon we were on the floor in hysterics.

Sitting their trying to catch our breaths, I realized that today was the first time in months that I really laughed. I sat on the ground in shock after I caught my breath, and then stood up. Ever since my mother had married my step dad, I hadn't laughed much. Sure a little laugh every now and then, but never a real one. When I was on my feet I saw that Tiffany ha also stood up and was smiling at me. I threw a very genuine smile back at her.

Once we had settled down Sue started dinner. It was not very late so the three of just sat in the living room and played cards. Tiffany and I taught Seth a game we had made up called Epic Fail. When Sue came in to tell us dinner was ready, Tiffany and I had buried him.

After spending all day at the beach we were all pretty tired. Once we finished dinner Tiffany, Seth, and I went to our rooms. I felt bad for Seth because I knew he would be running as a wolf in just a few hours. At least he would get a couple hours of sleep, and he can sleep late in the morning. Tiffany and I were beat so within minutes we were both fast asleep.

That night I dreamed about my wolf brothers and my vampire family. It was inevitable as I had been thinking about them today. As I dreamed more faces snuck into my dream: my mom, my real dad, and even some other friends. I did not miss my friends as much as I missed everyone else so it did not hurt to think of them. From there memories flitted through my mind. Most of them were from a blurry, happier time in my life.

Tiffany was awake before me for once, and since it was still early we just stayed in bed. We chatted for a while, and talked about our dreams. After a moment of silence I started talking about how I missed our brothers. As we sat on the bed, I said, "I dreamed about home last night and everyone there."

Another short silence and Tiffany said, "So did I. I miss them a lot, but I also don't want to leave."

"I know exactly how you feel. Brian and I have done everything together."

We just sat there for a while and then decided to head down stairs. Seth was just grabbing some breakfast, and smiled as he saw us. Tiff and I smile back and grabbed some more bowls for cereal. No one said anything, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

When we finished we started making plans for the day. Just as we were decided what to do, a howl pierced through the air. Seth was up and shrugging out of his shirt in the same moment. As he ran out the door he yelled, "I'll come back later to tell you two what's goin on." Once he got the sentence out Seth disappeared to phase into a wolf.

Seth was not gone long when the phone rang. Tiffany and I looked at each other and then the phone. We were not sure who it was so I just answered it. As I picked up the receiver I said, "Hello?" at the same time Emily did.

After our hellos Emily said, "Is this Bri our Tiffany."

"It's Bri is everything okay."

"Yes its fine, just wait till Seth gets back or I call again to leave okay."

"Okay. Do you know what's going on?"

"No, but someone must have found something. Don't worry though, we'll find out soon enough."

"All right, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Once I hung up Tiffany pounced and said, "What's going on."

I sighed and said, "I don't really know. That was Emily, and she just said to stay here and wait for Seth. She thinks someone must have found something though."

Tiffany just nodded and sat down on the couch. Since there was nothing else to do we just played cards and listened to my ipod. We looked at the clock and saw that it had been half an hour since Seth left. Neither of us were too worried, and a hour after he left Seth came back."

Before either of us could ask Seth explained what was going on. He said, "It's nothing huge, but Embry caught the sent of some vampires. Probably nothing to worry about, but we're going to be watching the area. I doubt we will find anything though. Whoever it was is probably already gone."

Tiffany exhaled and looked reassured. I on the other hand started thinking about my step dad.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post this. My whole school is getting ready for a move, and my teachers are assigning a whole crap load of homework. As always I love the reviews, and any criticism or help is much appreciated. If anything is confusing so far feel free to ask me. So keep reviewing if you want more. Lovels you all, and Oreos and Cookie Crunch for all my awesome reviewers. Keep it up.

B.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Tiff POV)

Seth was right about whoever was in the woods. All the wolves were on red alert, and had made sure to keep up searches. After three days, they found nothing- like they thought- and went back to regular patrols. It felt good to have things go back to normal. I really hated when Seth or any of the wolves were in danger- especially Seth.

The only thing that did not seem right was Bri. Since Seth told us about the stranger, she acted strange. Bri seemed very worried, and would often stare off into space. Well more than she usually did at least. I could not figure out what was wrong with her, and that worried me.

With all her weird behavior, I decide to watch Bri more closely to make sure she was not going to run away again. At night I made sure she was asleep before I shut my eyes, and during the day I stuck closer to her than normal. I t wasn't that I didn't trust Bri, it was just that I knew her.

Seth of course noticed Bri- and me as well- and asked me about it after I came down for breakfast. I had for once beaten Bri down stairs, and Seth had as always beaten both of us. After I grabbed some breakfast, and sat down Seth said, "Hey Tiff, is Bri okay? I mean ever since Embry caught that sent she has been acting kinda strange."

Oh crap! "I honestly don't know. Knowing Bri, she is probably just worried about all of you."

"Possibly, but you also have been acting different. You seem like your hovering over her or something."

Damn it he really did not miss anything. "Well… the thing is I'm worried about Bri now. I don't know what's wrong, but she is definitely not her self right now."

Seth wrapped me in a hug and said, "It will be ok, don't worry. We haven't found anything else and it's almost been a week. Bri will calm down. You'll see."

I hugged Seth back fiercely. We embraced each other for a few minutes longer, and then I gave him a peck on the lips. As we released each other Bri came around the corner into the kitchen.

(Bri POV)

When I woke up this morning Tiffany was already gone. That's a first; I always beat Tiff down stairs. My mind could only dwell on the fact for so long before I was dragged to more troubling thoughts. I couldn't get my mind off that stranger, and the feeling that I had been found.

It's been five days since Embry crossed the trail, and the packs still haven't found anything. That didn't really stop my worrying. Part of me really wanted to talk to Alice, but I also knew that if she saw any danger she would tell Jacob or Seth. I really didn't know what to do and Tiffany was relentless.

Since the news she has been watching me like a hawk. One part of me knows that that is so Tiffany, but the other, larger part is starting to get pissed. The only reasons for her acting this way is that she is also worried about the stranger, or - the more likely answer- she thinks I might try to run away. Even if I were thinking about running, Tiffany could have a little more faith.

As I thought of this I rolled out of bed, and stretched a little. I figured Seth and Tiff would be in the kitchen so I headed down stairs. When I was almost to the kitchen I heard whispers, and stayed standing where I was. Standing around the corner from the kitchen doorway I heard the whole conversation.

"Hey Tiff, is Bri okay? I mean ever since Embry caught that sent she has been acting kinda strange."

"I honestly don't know. Knowing Bri, she is probably just worried about all of you."

"Possibly, but you also have been acting different. You seem like your hovering over her or something."

"Well… the thing is I'm worried about Bri now. I don't know what's wrong, but she is definitely not her self right now."

"It will be ok, don't worry. We haven't found anything else and it's almost been a week. Bri will calm down. You'll see."

So it wasn't my imagination, and Tiffany wasn't the only one who noticed my change in behavior. I felt a little bad when I heard how truly worried Tiff was, and thought about possibly telling her what was going on. After a few minutes I decided it was safe to move, and walked into the kitchen.

Seth and Tiffany had just pulled away from each other, and were sitting back down. I grabbed me some breakfast and sat as well. While I ate I debated with my self about telling Tiffany. If I told her that could add to her worries, but if I didn't tell her she would just continue to worry about me. By the time I had finished I decided that I would tell Tiffany what was going on.

As we all stood up from the table I said, "Tiff, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked a little shocked but said, "Of course, Bri. Come on we'll go upstairs."

We both sat on our bed, and I launched right into my explanation.

"Listen Tiffany, I heard everything you and Seth said this morning. Don't worry about it, but the reason I've been acting so weird is that I just have the feeling that I- we've been found. It could just be a stranger, but what if it is my step dad?"

She looked shocked and said, "I really hope you're wrong Bri, but don't worry ok. Sam and Jacob are having the packs keep watch still. We'll both be fine; you have nothing to worry about."

Right, I had nothing to worry about. I just had a crazy vampire step father somewhere, possibly a new vampire to worry about, and more family that could get hurt- possibly even get hurt protecting me. Absolutely nothing to worry about.

* * *

Review, review, review. Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers and keep those reviews coming. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been gone and have a lot of studying for finals. It's almost summer though so I'll be updating a lot more. Any suggestions or questions let me know.

Lovels you all,

B.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Bri POV)

It's been two weeks since the stranger in the woods, so I decided it probably wasn't my step dad. Things were starting to become normal again and I like that. Tiffany didn't hang over me anymore because I was not as jumpy. Seth definitely helped with that too, by giving us updates regularly.

Today we were spending time with the Cullens mostly because of Jake. The wolves had been keeping a closer watch than usual so he didn't get to Nessie much. I couldn't help, but feel excited, as we got into Jake's Rabbit. Tiff and I had really become close to the Cullens. Esme reminded me so much of my own mother.

We pulled up to their house in record time, and Edward was at the door before we were out of the car. Nessie ran to Jacob as soon as he entered the house as usual. Once he put her down, Renesmee ran over and hugged me. Over the past weeks we had grown very fond of each other. Most of all I enjoyed talking to Carlisle. He always had amazing stories to tell, and in turn I told him more about the Aftons.

Everyone stayed in the living room, and talked for most of the day. Before we left, Alice said, "There is going to be a storm tonight, and we are going to play baseball. You four should come too."

The four of looked at each other, then Seth said, "Sure, where are you playing."

"Do you remember the place where we practiced for the newborn army?"

"Yep, we'll be there. What time."

"Come around seven. Bye."

With that she gave Tiffany and I a quick hug and danced back to Jasper. I was thrilled all of the sudden. Baseball was one of my favorite things to do with the Aftons, though I only watched. The speed the played with was incredible, and I knew tonight would be just like when I watched the Aftons.

Jacob drove us back home and Seth invited him to dinner. The four of ate quickly, and got ready to leave. We left at six thirty and after the car ride we walked a little ways into a wide clearing. The Cullens were already there, and split into teams. The first team was Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and Bella. Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper mad up the second team. Renesmee would be watching with us.

We walked over to where Renesmee was sitting, and we all found a seat on the ground. After ten minutes, thunder boomed and they began the game. Jasper was batting against Alice as the pitcher. Her first throw was a strike, but the second one he hit into the forest. As he ran the bases I saw Edward had left, but when he returned he was carrying the ball.

The game continued for hours, and the leader constantly switched. It was drizzling lightly, and the sky was pitch black except for the moon. Tiffany was starting to fall asleep against Seth's shoulder, and Nessie was already snoring lightly. Just as Edward caught the last out, and they were about to call game, Alice stooped dead. Everyone turned to see her blank expression.

While the vampire ran over to her, all I could think was that it was either my step dad or some stranger. Either way we were in trouble. Seth and Jacob had jumped up when they saw her freeze and were scanning the woods, so Tiffany moved closer to me. In seconds the Cullens were by our sides and Alice was speaking so quickly I almost missed what she said.

"There are others of our kind coming this way. I don't know what they want, but they are almost equal to us. Seth and Jacob you are going to have to go into the woods. Bri and Tiffany just stay as still as possible with us."

Tiffany and I nodded as the two boys disappeared into the trees. The Cullens all turned towards one section of the trees while Tiff and I stayed hidden behind Emmet. We could not see the other vampire, but we knew they had arrived when Carlisle greeted them.

"Welcome. I am Carlisle and this is my family."

"Thank you, we were just passing through when we heard your game. We were wondering if you could help us." I knew that voice.

"Of course we were just finishing up. If you like you can follow us to our house were we can talk more comfortably?"

"That sounds very nice. Thank you, we will follow you." Right as the man finished his sentence a light breeze blew through the clearing and my hair. As the vampires around Tiffany and I tensed, the one voice I really hoped I wouldn't hear spoke.

As he caught my scent Aiden said, "Bri?"

I moved around Emmet's arm and looked at one part of my family. The Aftons stood in a loose line across from the Cullens. As I stared across the field, every face showed shock. Ignoring the low warning hiss from Edward I took a step around Emmet. Once I could clearly see Aiden I broke out of my shock. Before any one else recovered I ran across the small space into my best friends waiting arms.

Aiden caught me and crushed me to him, and I clung to him. For several minutes we just hugged each other, and know one said anything. After so long Matteo cleared his throat, and we released each other with me blushing. I looked back over and the Cullens and saw all of their puzzled looks. With sigh I left Aiden and walked back towards the others. Before I could explain, Edward said, "Before we talk or explain anything I still suggest we return to our home since it is late."

Peter still acting as spokes person said, "Thank you, we will follow all of."

As the vampires got ready to leave, Jacob and Seth came back out. Tiff and I walked back to the car the car with them and we rode in silence back to the Cullens' house.

Everyone else was already back and waiting on the four of us. Once we walked into the house the conversation began.

* * *

Review, review, review. The reviews so far have been amazing. Thank you guys so much. Keep the reviews coming; good and bad reviews are welcome as always. I'm going on vacation for a while so I may not be able to to update for a while. I already have the next chapter in my head though so I might put it up before I leave. Lovels you all.

B.

A/N: As you may have noticed Damien has now been changed to Aiden because I like how it sounds more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Bri POV)

Tiffany and the boys sat down on the coach, and I sat on the floor at their feet. As soon as we were situated Carlisle spoke. He looked around the room and then said, "I suppose the first explanation to get out of the way are how Bri knows all of you."

Caleb answered with, "Of coarse and I'm sorry I did not introduce myself before. I'm Caleb and this is my family Mia, Cara, Aiden, Matteo, Alina, and Jaden. We lived near Bri in Colorado."

"Ah, pleased to meet you and you are all very welcome."

"Thank you. And if I may how exactly did your family come to know these two."

"Seth and Jacob met them first, and then introduced Bri and Tiffany to us."

"Well now that we have all that sorted out, and it is very late perhaps we can continue this tomorrow."

"Of coarse it should not be too hard to find us again, you all can come back tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you. We will be back tomorrow."

Before they left I stood up and hugged Aiden again. He hugged back for a moment before kissing me on the head and disappearing. Once they were gone the other three stood up and said goodnight to the Cullens. Jacob drove back to Seth's house and said. "I'll pick you guys up at 11:30 tomorrow if you want to go back."

In response we just nodded and he drove away. Tiff, Seth, and I all went into Tiffany and my room to talk some more. I sat on the bed with Seth while Tiffany sat in his lap. As soon as she was seated Tiffany said, "Bri who were those other vampires?"

"You know when we first met the Cullens and I told them about the other family of vampires in Colorado. Well that was them. They are the Aftons."

"Oh right I remember you talking about them now. Why do you think they are here?"

"I don't know, probably looking for me and maybe even you."

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Seth spoke for the first time and said, "All right I'll let you two get some sleep." Tiffany stood up so he could as well. Before he left he bent down and kissed Tiffany goodnight then left.

When the door shut Tiffany went to shut off the light with a blush on her face. I giggled quietly and lay back on my pillow.

After our long night Tiff and I both slept until ten. We woke up at the same time to find eggs waiting for us downstairs. Once we were finished Tiffany and I got ready and came back down when Jacob showed up. Again the ride was silent.

When we got to the Cullen house there were two cars parked out front. I assumed they were the Aftons and we all walked up to the door. Jacob walked in first and we followed close behind. My original theory was squashed I spotted the six faces that did not belong to any of the Cullens or Aftons. I stared into the familiar eyes of my twin brother before I looked at the other five boys around him. Jason and Brian were here with the rest of the pack.

Tiffany was the first to move as she ran to hug Jason. Her brother hugged her back and laughed. Still in shock I slowly walked to Brian, and then threw my arms around his neck, and hugged him fiercely as he returned the embrace. No one said anything, and when Brian released me I said, "What are you guys doing here?"

Brian laughed and answered, "Isn't it obvious? We were looking for you and Tiffany of course. After you two ran of we talked to the Aftons, and they agreed to help us find you. They called us last night, and then showed us the way here; which brings us back to you. Why did you and Tiffany run, Bri?"

"Why do you think Brian? I ran to get away from Jonathan, and so you wouldn't get hurt trying to protect me. Tiffany just followed me when I left."

Brian wrapped me in another hug and said, "Bri none of us mind protecting you. We just want you to be safe."

"I know, and that's the problem. I'm tired of seeing you guys get hurt trying to protect me. And if any of you were to die, it would have been my fault. Or at least it would feel like that."

"That's silly; none of us would blame you. I do understand though, and I'm not gonna make you do anything."

"Thanks and for now, if Jonathan is still oblivious, then I think I'll stay. If that is okay?"

Seth nodded, and then Tiffany said, "I want to stay too."

Jason widened his eyes and asked, "Why? What reason do you have to…" He broke off as he noticed- for the first time- Seth's arm around Tiffany. His eyes tightened slightly, but he kept a hold of himself. After taking a deep breath Jason said, "If you really want to stay Tiff, that's fine."

"Thanks bro."

Everyone else had been silent and frozen for that conversation. Once it was over though every group began talking and getting to know each other. Brian and Jason left to talk to their pack, and Tiffany headed toward Jake, Seth, and Nessie who had moved next to Jacob. I started to follow her, but then Aiden grabbed my hand. I looked up into his golden eyes, and he said, "Come walk with me?"

I nodded my head and walked at the door still holding his hand.

I know it has been a while since I updated. Sorry, but writers block truly does suck. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible, but I'm not going to be home at all next week. Reviews are awesome and keep them coming. If you have any suggestions or advise let me know. Lovels you all.

B

A/N: As you mat have noticed in the last chapter Caleb was Peter. That was me being a ditz and for some reason the name Peter was on my mind. The name is supposed to be Caleb so sorry for the confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow what to say what to say? I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Things have just been super crazy. I was barely home by the end of summer plus summer homework, and then I got back to school and was completely swamped. On top of that I'm my sister's Maid of Honor and her wedding is Halloween (which she decided on two months ago. Talk about timing). But I got swine flu so finally have a break from everything, so I got a chance to update. I am in no way giving up on this story.**

**Bri**

* * *

Chapter 12

(Tiff POV)

Jason was here. That was the most impossible, amazing thing that could happen. When I told him I wanted to stay, I meant it because I loved Seth, but I still missed him. My brother and I had always been close- he's my brother bear…er wolf- and when he wasn't there something was off.

While he sorted things out with his pack, I went and sat with Seth. It seemed that Jason was going to be okay with Seth since he didn't explode about his arm being around my waist. I really hoped he would at least. Seth was the sweetest guy I knew- other than my brother- and I really thought he and my brother would get along pretty well.

Thinking about Seth brought me back to last night. The most contact Seth and I had before then was hugging or holding hands. To say I was shocked when Seth kissed me would be an understatement. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it; I just wasn't expecting it or what it would be like. When Seth's lips touched mine, it was like an electric shock running through my body.

I was lost in thought when I felt Seth grab my hand. I looked up into his eyes and got lost in them.

I almost missed him whisper, "Come walk with me."

Without a word I stood up with him and we walked out the door. We walked a little way into the woods before we stopped. Seth suddenly tugged on my hand and pulled me back to his body, wrapping me in a warm hug. We just stood there hugging for a few moments before Seth released me. I looked around me and noticed we had ended in a small clearing. That's also when I noticed that Seth had a small blanket with him.

He spread the blanket out, and tugged on my hand to sit down. We just laid there in comfortable silence looking at the cloud, for several minutes. After a while Seth rolled up onto his arm to look at me. He moved a stray piece of hair away from my face. We stared into each others eyes for a minute. Then we kissed.

(Bri POV)

Aiden and I slipped out of the house and just started walking around. He was still holding my hand as we wandered around the woods. This felt normal, as me and Aiden had always gone on walks together in forests near our homes. We continued wandering around for a while when Aiden asked, "Do you want to go for a run?"

I knew exactly what he meant and quickly bobbed my head up and down. He stopped walking, and I jumped onto his back locking my legs and arms around him. As soon as I was secure Aiden took of running. This felt familiar and natural. Back in Colorado we always used to go for runs. It always amazed me how fast Aiden could run, and still not hit anything. I made me feel free; like I could fly.

When we finally stopped we were in a different part of the woods and I imagined farther away from the house. I climbed down off his back, and looked around. We had stopped in a small meadow with a little stream running through it. After taking in my surroundings, I looked back to Aiden who was watching me. I walked back to Aiden and took his hand. He smiled back in response.

We laid in the middle of the clearing in comfortable silence watching the clouds and listened to animals moving though the trees. After a while Aiden started talking.

"Bri, I really missed you."

I rolled over on my side to look at him before answering, and saw that he had done the same.

"Really? You didn't enjoy not having to protect me 24/7."

"Funny Bri, but no I only care that you're ok."

"I am and I missed you too, Aiden. You have no idea how many times I thought about calling, or coming home. I missed how you made everything better and told me it would be okay. I missed all of you, but especially you and Brian."

"I'm sorry Bri, I know you did it to help. The thing is that no of us care about anything, but you."

"That's the problem though, you're all risking your lives for me, and I don't deserve it."

"Yeah Bri you're right, you don't deserve it. You don't deserve to have to have people protecting you. You don't deserve to have to live in fear for yourself and people you love."

"Aiden that's not what I meant. I don't deserve to your or my brother's or anyone's love."

"Yes you do and it doesn't matter what you say because everyone would still love you Bri."

I let it drop then and just looked into his eyes. Then Aiden did the thing I least expected, but always wanted.

He kissed me.

* * *

I hope you like the update. Review, review, review if you did or even if you didn't. I like hearing what I need to work on. I will try to get another one up by next week; it depends on how much make up work I have. Thanks to anyone who has read, and a huge thank you to reviewers for your support and advice. I f anyone has anymore ideas just let me know, or if you think something should be fixed. Lovels you all

B.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, I officially suck at updating! I'm really sorry to anyone reading this story, but I just keep getting sidetracked. Everything's been really crazy in my life, with school drama and family problems. I'll try to post faster this time, but no guarantees. Thanks for the awesome reviews and keep them; they make me want to right more. As always, lovels you all.**

* * *

Chapter 13

(Tiff POV)

_He spread the blanket out, and tugged on my hand to sit down. We just laid there in comfortable silence looking at the cloud, for several minutes. After a while Seth rolled up onto his arm to look at me. He moved a stray piece of hair away from my face. We stared into each others eyes for a minute. Then we kissed._

My whole body felt like it was on fire. Last nights kiss had nothing on this one. I could feel all of Seth's love poured into that one kiss. Nothing mattered at that moment except that kiss, and the fact that I loved the man hovering above me.

Finally the kiss ended, and I felt like my heart would explode with joy. Seth and I were both gasping for air, but smiling like idiots at the same time. Once his breathing slowed Seth spoke.

"Tiff, I'm sorry if that was too soon. It's just that I've been waiting since we met to do that, and then last night that small peck made it worse. I love you Tiffany."

"I love you too Seth, and don't worry. I've been spending the past days wondering when you would kiss me, and thinking about going for it my self. Then last night when you gave me the good night kiss, I wished for more."

Seth laughed at that and kissed me again. This one was softer, but still caused the same reaction within me. I wrapped my arms and around his neck and pulled him closer. If I spent the rest of my life kissing him, I could die happy.

When we stopped to breathe, we both laughed. Everything seemed so surreal that we couldn't help it. I stared into Seth's eyes and knew I was where I belonged. The love I saw there was undeniable I knew I felt the same and always would.

We finally looked away from each other, and went back to watching the clouds. Every once in a while one of us would point out a shape we found, but other than that it was quiet. I was happier than I had been in a while, and part of me felt guilty. It almost felt like a crime to be so happy while Bri was suffering.

As bad as it was though, I had to believe that everything would be okay in the end. I had to believe that Bri would find her happiness.

(Bri POV)

_I let it drop then and just looked into his eyes. Then Aiden did the thing I least expected, but always wanted._

_He kissed me._

The world seemed to stop in that moment as his lips touched mine. His lips were hard against mine, but still some how soft. I didn't even think about it as I started kissing Aiden back.

Too soon for my liking Aiden pulled back, being very careful as he pushed me away. I realized than as I gasped for breath that I had stopped breathing. Aiden held still for one moment, before finally speaking.

"I'm truly sorry for that Bri. That was out of line."

His words stung, but I still answered in a clear voice. "It's okay, honestly. I know it didn't really mean anything. It's fine."

A hurt look came into Aiden's eyes, but disappeared as he answered. "Bri do you really believe that that kiss meant nothing."

"Well it's just I know you can't possibly feel anything for me and even if I…never mind."

"Bri, I believe that you are under some sort of misconception about the way I feel about you. Briana I love you. It may be foolish of me to feel this way, but it's the truth. From the first moment I met you, I knew that you had changed my life. But what were you about to say before."

"You love me?"

"I truly do, and I understand that you don't feel the same. I am a vampire after all."

"Of course I feel the same. When I said never mind before it was because I was about to tell you that. I love you Aiden."

And then he was kissing me again. It was soft, and sweet, and filled with so much love I thought I might explode. As we broke apart, Aiden rested his forehead against mine and smiled down at me. I smiled back at him, and actually felt happy for the first time in a long.

All the fear and sadness went away for at least that moment as I melted into my best friend and true love's chest. It seemed like maybe just maybe everything would be okay someday.

* * *

As always review, review, review. I really want to keep writing this story, but I also want to know what people think. Once again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, life just got too crazy for a while. I can promise you all that there is going to be alot more drama and romance coming up. I will really try to update a couple more times this week. Lovels you all

B


End file.
